The Weapon of Mass Destruction
by Grape Fox
Summary: Three half-bloods. Four gods. One weapon of mass destruction.
1. The Weapon of Mass Destruction Verse

**This is a story I wrote, based in ancient Greece. The three demigods are Arion, the son of Astrape (goddess of lightning), Helen, the daughter of Circe, and Delia, the daughter of Nemesis. They stole Zeus' bolt because they felt the minor gods didn't get enough attention.**

**In case you don't or can't read in verse, I will post the story in regular format.**

**Line breaks will signify the end of a verse.**

* * *

Our sandaled feet spewed

up tuffs of dirt and grass

as we sprinted

across the Crete countryside.

Behind us were

a whirlwind

of terror:

griffins,

eagles,

bulls,

and lions

alike all pursued us.

The wind was a torrent

against our bare skin,

snatching up leaves

and branches

to assault our skin.

The sky had darkened

considerably

since our escape from Crete.

Fat raindrops threatened

to blind us

as we sprinted

into the wilderness,

pure adrenaline

surging us forward.

* * *

Arion winced

as his back

received another

shock from the bolt

strapped onto his tunic.

The thing was four feet long,

surging a bright yellow,

nearly white,

and radiated power.

If you got too close to it,

it would kill.

Luckily, though,

Arion was the

son of Astrape,

a minor goddess

of lightning.

He could withstand

minor shocks.

* * *

"Run run run run,"

Helen whispered

to herself next

to me.

"Run run run."

* * *

My chest was heaving;

all I wanted to do was

stop.

My mouth,

dry as a cracker,

begged for water.

My side

was contorted

with a cramp

so big

I knew I would

collapse

if I stopped.

But I had to

keep running.

If I didn't,

then Zeus's minions

would

get

me.

* * *

Ahead of us all,

Arion suddenly

diverted his path.

"Cliff!" he shouted,

running to the west.

I followed him,

praying to Zephyrus

to guide us

to safety.

* * *

Behind me,

I heard Helen cry out.

I watched as

she stumbled

upon a vine

that had latched

onto our ankles.

Before the monsters could

get her, I yanked her

away from them,

dragging my friend

away

from the branches

and the monsters.

* * *

"It's Demeter,"

Helen panted

as we continued

running.

"Or Pan.

They must have

teamed up

with Zeus

to track us

down..."

* * *

I cursed

under my breath.

Now we had

two deities pursuing

us? One was

bad enough.

Now we would

die, for certain,

a terrible

and painful

death.

* * *

"Keep running,"

I advised,

shaking my hair

away

from my face.

Helen nodded,

swallowing.

She glanced back

behind her, and,

filled with fear,

sprinted ahead

of me, terrified of

what was chasing us.

I heard her scream

once

before turning back

around and running.

* * *

"Don't look back!"

she warned Arion

and me

in a frantic tone.

"Whatever you do,

don't look back - "

* * *

Her voice trailed off

after that as I watched,

in horror, as her head

slowly turned to stone,

sending her

careening to the

ground.

I stared,

terrified,

at my friend's face,

etched into stone

with fear

and terror

as the stone

laced down her

convulsing body.

* * *

"Helen!" I yelled,

my eyes

threatening

to cry.

My comrade,

my friend,

dead

just like that.

It couldn't be possible;

demigods were

supposed to die

heroic,

noble deaths,

not at the hands

of Medusa,

the vilest creature

known to Greece.

It wasn't

right.

It wasn't

fair.

* * *

For the first time,

I felt anger

towards my mother,

Nemesis.

She was supposed

to prevent things

like this

from happening;

she was the

goddess of justice!

She was my

mother!

Surely she

would bring

Helen

back

to

life.

She had to...

* * *

No.

She wouldn't.

Deities didn't do

things like that.

They were

merciless,

unforgiving

creatures who enjoyed

torturing young demigods.

* * *

I kept that

in my head

as I kept running,

jumping over

Helen slowly solidifying

and screaming to

Arion,

"Medusa!

Zeus has released

Medusa!"

* * *

_Scree!_

Sharp talons suddenly

snatched at my back,

ripping through my tunic

and skin like

parchment.

I screamed from the sudden,

burning pain

that was coursing

through my body

as a creature

tossed me up

in the air.

* * *

"Arion!"

I shouted.

"Arion!"

Arion raised his eyes

skyward, finding me

in a matter of seconds.

I heard my name,

Delia,

once before he

suddenly convulsed

and fell to the ground,

twitching and shaking

like in a seizure.

I saw tendrils of lightning

coursing over Arion's body,

and, even as far away

as I was getting,

smoke rising

from his clothes.

So that was it.

They were both

dead.

* * *

A cry from the griffin

brought me back

to the sky.

I watched in

terror

and

awe

as a golden chariot,

too bright to look at,

slowly approached,

carrying a figure

wearing very

Roman attire.

I recognized him

immediately.

Apollo, the sun god.

As he neared me,

he flashed a brilliantly

white smile, and

suddenly

Crete disappeared.

* * *

All of a sudden

I was standing

in a gray city,

full of towering buildings

that defied physics,

filled with humans

dressed in

absurd clothing,

home to the

destroyed world

of nature.

A place of metal

and machinery,

socializing and partying.

* * *

It was terrible.

As soon as

the vision had

started, it ended.

I gave Apollo

a bewildered look

before he finally spoke.

* * *

"That's the world

in a few thousand

years.

Depressing, no?"

* * *

I nodded my head

best I could.

* * *

"Imagine having to

deal with it all

your life,"

Apollo remarked.

"It would be

torture."

* * *

I nodded my head

again.

* * *

"Do you know

how hard it is

to deal with

every day?"

Apollo continued,

his bright blue eyes

flashing angrily.

"You would go

insane."

* * *

"Yes, sir,"

I whisper.

* * *

He fixed me

with a glare

so intent it hurt

my eyes just to stare

at his face.

I whimpered

and cowered

away from him.

* * *

And then

the future

hit me.

Hard.

* * *

_Cities being destroyed. _

_Greece being taken _

_by Romans. _

_Massive destruction_

_of the world. _

_Nature destroyed. _

_Gray cities, _

_gray world. _

_Aliens of humans _

_ruling the world. _

_Terrible persecution, _

_shootings, _

_a grave of thousands of babies. _

_People being gassed, _

_red-skinned women _

_and children being shot. _

_Demigods against_

_each other, _

_a collapsing world. _

_A lightning bolt stolen, _

_a labyrinth opened. _

_Titans restored, _

_Gaea ruling. _

_Human misery. _

_Death_

_death _

_death..._

* * *

It was

too

much.

I felt something

inside my brain snap,

and the world shattered

in a million different colors.

My senses sharpened

and dulled

at the same time.

Apollo grew,

shrunk,

and turned

into my mother,

shaking her head.

She didn't approve.

No one approved.

No

one

ever

did...

* * *

I let out

a blood-curdling scream

as the world assaulted

me, and Apollo

smiled.

With a majestic

sweep of his hand,

he motioned

for the griffin to

let

go.

* * *

_Millions of humans _

_cramped into ships._

_Whips striking _

_skinny backs. _

_Ignorance of the _

_gods, _

_demigods holding _

_the sky._

_Monsters killing humans, _

_demigods standing _

_against Titans. _

_Demigod slaves,_

_torture, _

_prisons, _

_a steaming, _

_desert wasteland _

_of a world..._

* * *

I felt myself tumbling

down

thousands of

meters of air,

yet I didn't care

anymore.

My life was

destined

to end anyways,

at least it would be

quick.

* * *

I felt cool water

wrap around my

skin and sooth

my burning back.

And I

smiled.

* * *

_A girl tortured to_

_blindness._

_A boy jumping _

_off a bridge._

_Blood stains on _

_clean carpet,_

_guns lying in _

_cold hands._

_A man_

_nailed_

_to_

_a_

_tree,_

_the world _

_as dark as night. _

_Teenagers breaking _

_rules, _

_girls being_

_murdered, _

_terrible, _

_terrible _

_world..._

* * *

Apollo's arrow

went flying

into my skull.

* * *

And I was

gone.


	2. The Weapon of Mass Destruction Regular

Our sandaled feet spewed up tuffs of dirt and grass as we sprinted across the Crete countryside. Behind us was a whirlwind of terror: griffins, eagles, bulls, and lions alike all pursued us. The wind was a torrent against our bare skin, snatching up leaves and branches to assault our skin. The sky had darkened considerably since our escape from Crete. Fat raindrops threatened to blind us as we sprinted into the wilderness, pure adrenaline surging us forward.

Arion winced as his back received another shock from the bolt strapped onto his tunic. The thing was four feet long, surging a bright yellow, nearly white, and radiated power. If you got too close to it, it would kill. Luckily, though, Arion was the son of Astrape, a minor goddess of lightning. He could withstand minor shocks.

"Run run run run," Helen whispered to herself next to me. "Run run run."

My chest was heaving; all I wanted to do was stop. My mouth, dry as a cracker, begged for water. My side was contorted with a cramp so big I knew I would collapse if I stopped. But I had to keep running. If I didn't, then Zeus's minions would get me.

Ahead of us all, Arion suddenly diverted his path. "Cliff!" he shouted, running to the west. I followed him, praying to Zephyrus to guide us to safety.

Behind me, I heard Helen cry out. I watched as she stumbled upon a vine that had latched onto our ankles. Before the monsters could get her, I yanked her away from them, dragging my friend away from the branches and the monsters.

"It's Demeter," Helen panted as we continued running. "Or Pan. They must have teamed up with Zeus to track us down..."

I cursed under my breath. Now we had two deities pursuing us? One was bad enough. Now we would die, for certain, a terrible and painful death.

"Keep running," I advised, shaking my hair away from my face.

Helen nodded, swallowing. She glanced back behind her, and, filled with fear, sprinted ahead of me, terrified of what was chasing us. I heard her scream once before turning back around and running.

"Don't look back!" she warned Arion and me in a frantic tone. "Whatever you do, don't look back - "

Her voice trailed off after that as I watched, in horror, as her head slowly turned to stone, sending her careening to the ground. I stared, terrified, at my friend's face, etched into the stone with fear and terror as the stone laced down her convulsing body.

"Helen!" I yelled, my eyes threatening to cry. My comrade, my friend, dead just like that. It couldn't be possible; demigods were supposed to die heroic, noble lives, not at the hands of Medusa, the evilest creature known to Greece. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. For the first time, I felt anger towards my mother, Nemesis. She was supposed to prevent things like this from happening; she was the goddess of justice! She was my mother! Surely she would bring Helen back to life... she had to...

No. She wouldn't. Deities didn't do things like that. They were merciless, unforgiving creatures who enjoyed torturing young demigods. I kept that in my head as I kept running, jumping over Helen slowly solidifying and screaming to Arion, "Medusa! Zeus has released Medusa!"

Scree! Sharp talons suddenly snatched at my back, ripping through my tunic and skin like parchment. I screamed from the sudden burning pain that was coursing through my body as a creature tossed me up in the air. "Arion!" I shouted. "Arion!"

Arion raised his eyes skyward, finding me in a matter of seconds. I heard my name, Delia, once before he suddenly convulsed and fell to the ground, twitching and shaking like in a seizure. I saw tendrils of lightning coursing over Arion's body, and, even as far away as I was getting, smoke rising from his clothes. So that was it. They were both dead.

A cry from the griffin brought me back to the sky. I watched in terror and awe as a golden chariot, too bright to look at, slowly approached, carrying a figure wearing very Roman attire. I recognized him immediately. Apollo, the sun god. As he neared me, he flashed a brilliantly white smile, and suddenly Crete disappeared. All of a sudden I was standing in a gray city, full of towering buildings that defied physics, filled with humans dressed in absurd clothing, home to the destroyed world of nature. A place of metal and machinery, socializing and partying. It was terrible.

As soon as the vision had started, it ended. I gave Apollo a bewildered look before he finally spoke.

"That's the world in a few thousand years. Depressing, no?"

I nodded my head best I could.

"Imagine having to deal with it all your life," Apollo remarked. "It would be torture."

I nodded my head again.

"Do you know how hard it is to deal with every day?" Apollo continued, his bright blue eyes flashing angrily. "You would go insane."

"Yes, sir," I whisper.

He fixed me with a glare so intent it hurt my eyes just to stare at his face. I whimpered and cowered away from him.

And then the future hit me, hard.

Cities being destroyed. Greece being taken by Romans. Massive destruction of the world. Nature destroyed. Gray cities, gray world. Aliens of humans ruling the world. Terrible persecution, shootings, a grave of thousands of babies. People being gassed, red-skinned women and children being shot. Demigods against each other, a collapsing world. A lightning bolt stolen, a labyrinth opened. Titans restored, Gaea ruling. Human misery. Death death death...

It was too much. I felt something inside my brain snap, and the world was shattered in a million different colors. My senses sharpened and dulled at the same time. Apollo grew, shrunk, and turned into my mother, shaking her head. She didn't approve. No one approved. No one ever did...

I let out a blood-curdling scream as the world assaulted me, and Apollo smiled. With a majestic sweep of his hand, he motioned for the griffin to let go.

Millions of humans cramped into ships. Whips striking skinny backs. Ignorance of the gods, demigods holding the sky, Hecate freezing time. Monsters killing humans, demigods standing against Titans. Demigod slaves, torture, prisons, a steaming, desert wasteland of a world...

I felt myself tumbling down thousands of meters of air, yet I didn't care anymore. My life was destined to end anyways, at least it would be quick. I felt cool water wrap around my skin and sooth my burning back. And I smiled.

A girl tortured to blindness. A boy jumping off a bridge. Blood splatters on a clean carpet, guns lying in cold hands. A man nailed to a tree, the world as dark as night. Teenagers breaking rules, girls being assaulted and murdered, terrible, terrible world...

Apollo's arrow went flying into my skull.

And I was gone.


End file.
